Metal stud members are used to construct walls and other portions of buildings and various structures. While these members provide significant structural advantages over wood and other members, they are relatively difficult to cut or sever.
Currently, these metal stud members are cut or severed by the use of a relatively costly and noisy apparatus which may undesirably produce sparks and other undesirably by-products (e.g., airborne metal particulates) which may be hazardous to one's health and which may create relatively serious environmental difficulties.
There is therefore a need for a new and improved cutter and a cutting methodology which is adapted to efficiently cut or sever a metal stud member and which overcomes some or all of the previously delineated drawbacks associated with prior metal stud cutting apparatuses and methodologies.